Civil Security
Images_(5).jpg|Group of Civil Security Lites Woooooo.jpg|Civil security Lite, Heavy, Ghost and Boss CS-Lite.png|Civil Security Lite (normal, red and blue versions) Elite_soldier_concept_by_Talros.jpg|Concept art for the Civil Security Heavy. 08.png|Civil Security Boss CGhost.png|Civil Security Ghost The Civil Security is a large enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2, and an organization consisting of a group of human soldiers. This faction is an enemy of the protagonists and the Usurpation Forces. They are the 3rd type of human life forms seen in the series, behind the protagonists and the Human Soldiers. The Civil Security are one of the most common enemy faction faced by the Marine, the Civil Security also possess high-technology but only special or high ranking officers use them. Ranks There are four ranks in the Civil Security. The ranks are in ascending order as follows: *'Civil Security Lite' - The basic soldier of the Civil Security. These soldiers make up the bulk of the Civil Security Forces. They have smaller, round circular-shaped helmets and slender bodies, like the Civil Security Ghosts but unlike the Civil Security Heavies and Bosses. They are the fastest of the Civil Security along with the the Civil Security Ghost. Lites tend to use Pistol CS-Pro and Assault Rifle CS-RC, but may appear with slightly higher tech weaponry like Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot. Some may even be encountered with no weapons; only PSI Blades. If they carry swords, it is advised to watch out for ranged enemies behind them. Lites are fast, so shooting them with slow projectiles is difficult. Most of them are encountered in groups, along with Heavies and Bosses.If encountered in groups so it is advised to use explosives like Rocket Launcher, CS-BNG and most efficient are grenades. *'Civil Security Heavy' - Heavies are of higher rank than the Civil Security Lites, but not as high as the Bosses. They have a helmet that has a "slit" for a visor. Their helmet points backwards and they use the more advanced weapons that the Civil Security are in posession of, such as the CS-BNG or the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. Heavies are slower than other footsoldiers and it is rare for them to be armed only with swords. It is not common for them to appear with a CS-BNG in earlier levels, but they begin to carry them more often as the game progresses. They do however, commonly appear with assault rifles and grenades in the earlier levels. As the games progresses they are also seen fighting with Androids. *'Civil Security Ghost' - The Civil Security Ghosts possess armor similar to that of a Lite, but the color of the armor is black and the visor is green. They also possess the ability to cloak and can only be seen when shot or when spawning. It is possible that they are a different species to humans, because they bleed black blood. The Ghosts are regarded as the Civil Security's assassins and rarely work with other soldiers. They are rarely found with weapons, and most of them rely on their PSI Blades. The Ghosts are also the fastest of the Civil Security along with the Lites. They are also known as infiltrating troops to steal enemies secret files or to capture or even send for ambushes. *'Civil Security Boss' - The highest rank of the Civil Security. They have a helmet that is identical to the Lites' helmets, but red. They have the body identical to a Heavy, but red as well. Their armor is quite heavier than the rest of the Civil Security, but provide excellent protection. They use the heavier weapons that the Civil Security has and start appearing in the later levels; usually seen in pairs, they are also a bit faster then Civil Security Heavies, but slower than CS Lites. The are mostly carry high weapons but can also been seen by lite railgun. Weapons *Pistol CS-Pro - A basic, semi-automatic pistol. It is used mainly by Civil Security Lites and vehicle operators. It is the standard sidearm of the Civil Security. *Assault Rifle CS-RC - An automatic rifle. The weapon has low recoil and fires rapidly when shooting, and is the medium of the 3 rifles in the Campaign in terms of accuracy. It is usually used by Lites in the middle of campaign, but Heavies use it at the beginning. *Shotgun CS-DAZ - A shotgun that is seen mid-game, and a notable weapon of Proxy. It is mostly used by Civil Security Heavies and Ghosts. *Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot - Used by Lites in the middle of the campaign, but Heavies sometimes use this in the early levels. *Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK - Almost always used by Heavies and Bosses in the middle/end of the campaign. *Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro - An anti-vehicle weapon. Used by all soldiers, except for Ghosts. *Plasmagun CS-Bloom - Used by the Lites, Heavies and Bosses. This weapon has slow projectiles that cause large damage. These will show up in the middle of the campaign. *CS-BNG - A green gun used to shot a powerful green bullet. Mostly used by Bosses, but can be also used by Heavies. *Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby - A red and gray gun used to launch grenades. It is used by Lites and Heavies in late and early levels of campaign. *Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay - A realistic sniper rifle weapon. Due to v1.20, CS units will appear with these now near the end of the campaign. The letters CS in the name indicate it was most likely made by the Civil Security. *Grenade C-00n - Standard high-explosive grenade. *Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade - A grenade-like device that teleports the player to the location where the grenade detonates. *Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium - A shield/barrier like item. Eric Gurt had not announced that these were to be updates or usable weapons, but they were added into the game as usable devices for Version 1.20. Civil Security vehicles *Hound Walker-CS - A large, biped machine used by Civil Security Lites' and the protagonist during the later levels. It sports a cannon that shoots rounds similar to the size of the CS-BNG, but much less damaging. *Mobile rO81-CS - A fast jeep-like ehicle encountered in level 11, being used by a CS Lite. It features a light vehicle minigun. Callouts and Sayings "Enemy spotted." or "Enemy forces!" - When a Lite, Heavy, or Boss spot an enemy, this is the most common thing they tend to shout out to the others to alert them of your presence (Except Ghosts if fighting other CS units/enemies presence and if a CS is your ally). "Requesting Reinforcements!" - They will also shout this if they sight an enemy. Most of the Civil Security troops will shout this. "Enemy over here" - The Lites, Heavies and Bosses will say this if they see/hear shots fired. This is not rare for them to say. "No...." or "Dammit" - This will be said if a Lite, Heavy, or Boss is dying. CS Ghosts have yet to be proven to be capable of speech, but gurgle during death. Trivia *CS is placed in many weapon names that Civil Security uses. CS stands for Civil Security. *The CS Boss units have the highest HP out of the entire faction. *The pistol that CS units use is considered a very usefull weapon, especially against them. *Some Civil Security avatars look very much like Spartans from the Halo series. *Civil Security Heavies look very much like the EDF Troopers from Red Faction: Guerrilla. *The Civil Security Lite resembles Master Chief from the Halo Trilogy. *TDM versions of the Civil Security Lite are aviable in Multiplayer and Custom Maps. *Map Editor's code for "Civil Security" team is 11. *The multiplayer team for Civil Security is spelled: Citizen Security. This may be proper grammar, or just a mistake. *The trigger type 42 action 4 is spelled wrong. It is spelled "Citizen Sequrity", but it still appears as "Citizen Security". *A Civil Security soldier on level 31 may joke, "These aliens remind me of my wife!" *Civil Security units are the one of two human enemies in Plazma Burst 2, others are the protagonist's clones. *The Civil Security are NOT the Human Soldiers from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Human Soldiers were just a group of soldiers stationed on what looks like either Mars or the Moon. *The CS Boss is considered the zombie in zombie maps because of their high HP and the color red to act as blood. CS Lites are considered humans because the Boss looks like a gored Lite. Category:Enemies Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Civil Security Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Human Category:Skins